


Несовпадение

by monpansie



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monpansie/pseuds/monpansie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ну, не вешать же мне дома плакат Билла Каулица, если я вижу его каждый день, правда?"<br/>POV Георга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Несовпадение

**Author's Note:**

> _Написано примерно восемь лет назад - делаем поправку на возраст персонажей._

Я услышал этот разговор – мне он не предназначался – просто случайно услышал. Разговор был обо мне – сердце глупо екает – так всегда бывает, когда ты слышишь что-нибудь такое.

\- ...изменился, -никак не могу вспомнить имя говорящего – развязный, насмешливый голос. Он назвал мое имя. А изменился я – по его мнению.  
\- Ты тоже заметил? Ему бы похудеть, - это Йост.  
\- Ага. А так отличные данные – немного работы над собой и...  
\- И будут липнуть девочки, которым… Привет, привет! - это кому-то третьему - ... которым нужен настоящий мужчина - широкая спина, верное плечо и минимум речевой деятельности. Именно, именно. Ха-ха. Он как раз из этих. Правда, он не умеет этим пользоваться. Правда, не факт, что не сумеет. Ха-ха-ха. Я подумаю. К тому же...

Я смотрю на себя в зеркало. Придирчиво – поворачиваюсь то одним боком, то другим, приближаю лицо, вглядываюсь, сдвигаю брови, сжимаю губы – несколько гримас - улыбка, равнодушие, и что-то вроде злобы и что-то вроде превосходства - и мне не нравится то, что я вижу. Ничего не нравится. Не нравятся мои руки, мои ноги, мое лицо – нос, губы, эти толстые щеки. Меня бесит моя внешность.

И он такой красивый. Такой...Трудно сказать. Я смотрю на него – он об этом не знает. Я почти всегда смотрю на него – просто стараюсь делать это незаметно. Мне как-то страшно, что он обнаружит это мое внимание - я не знаю, как он себя поведет – будет смеяться или злиться. Да все равно – меня пугает и то и другое.   
Мы не друзья. Приятели. Принято считать – друзья, но это не так. Он говорит "привет" – и мне и всем остальным. Вот так - "привееет", немного растягивая слово или мимоходом, почти не глядя, просто роняет - "привет". Я говорю "привет" – в ответ. И больше ничего, практически. И так уже несколько лет. У него своя компания. Там ему нравится. У меня особой компании нет – так, понемногу со всеми. Я привык. Вряд ли со мной ему будет интересно. И я совершенно не представляю, что я могу сделать, чтобы ему было интересно со мной. Вообще не представляю.  
Для меня он – нечто непонятное. Чуждое. Очень красивое.  
Очень красивое.   
Нежное.   
Странное.

Я часто представляю – ну, типа, мечтаю, когда остаюсь один, или так – когда приходится долго ехать – смотришь в окно и думаешь, как я поговорю с ним – поговорю с ним так, как я хочу – без посторонних. И что ему скажу, и что он мне скажет в ответ, и что-нибудь еще. Не знаю – поцеловать его? Даже когда я просто об этом думаю, мне стыдно – как будто кто-то может знать мои мысли.   
Никто не может, кроме меня – а мне все равно стыдно. Ужасно. Перед самим собой стыдно.  
Обнять, поцеловать, просто прижать к себе.  
Ну, не вешать же мне дома плакат Билла Каулица, если я вижу его каждый день, правда?

***

Ну, я просто решился. Решился и все. Вернее, сказал это быстрее, чем успел остановить себя – как обычно было - специально так сделал, чтобы не было пути назад, чтобы не думать потом в миллионный раз, что мог и не сделал – а еще - потому что надеялся - а вдруг? Вдруг это будет так, как я представляю? А вдруг? Ну - вдруг?

\- Я хочу с тобой поговорить, – едва выдавливаю.  
Наверное, не самый лучший момент – все в сборе – все, кого я знаю, а еще куча тех, кого первый раз вижу.  
\- Ты? – и насмешливые брови ползут вверх. – Со мной? О чем? – блестит зубами. – Ааа, я знаю, знаю! - он смеется. - Я тебе нравлюсь, и ты хочешь сказать мне об этом, – громко, при всех. Я краснею, Том улыбается. – Ну, спасибо, я польщен.

Еще дай мне автограф, Билл. Я чувствую себя идиотом.

\- Ну хорошо, – он кивает. – Пойдем поговорим, – оборачивается, улыбается остальным – мы поговорим с Георгом, и я вернусь. Это недолго.  
\- Не задерживайся, Билл! - кричит кто-то, но он считает ниже своего достоинства – отвечать.  
Я чувствую, как в глотке пересыхает.  
\- Пойдем, пойдем, – он берет меня чуть повыше запястья и тянет. – Пойдем поговорим, пойдем.  
Я плетусь за ним. Послушно плетусь. А должен был увести его. А должен был...  
\- Билл, - говорю я, когда дверь закрывается.  
\- Дааа? - тянет он. – Да, Джорджи, вот мы и одни – ты же этого хотел, правда? – он смеется. – Говори то, что хотел. Нууу, у тебя такой вид, словно собираешься признаться мне в любви! - Он падает в кресло. – Итак?  
Такое ощущение, что... что, ну, не знаю... как будто все скомкали, я сам или Билл, так все нелепо, по-дурацки, но я уже не могу ничего изменить и просто стараюсь не думать об этом.

\- Практически ты прав Билл – ты мне нравишься, – глядя в пол, запинаясь на каждом слове – я все себе не так представлял – я сразу говорю то, что собирался сказать в какой-то другой момент, в какой-то особенный момент, не так буднично, не так поспешно.  
Какое-то время он смотрит на меня – совершенно равнодушно.  
\- Ну ладно, – говорит он. – Это приятно и все такое. Еще что-то?  
Я глупо улыбаюсь. Глупо, глупо, глупо улыбаюсь.  
\- Да нет, наверное, – развожу руками как придурок. – Наверное, все.  
Он кивает, поднимается, идет к двери, потом оборачивается.  
\- Ты не думай, – он смотрит на меня. – Я, вообще, это очень ценю. Ну, правда. Я ценю. И ты очень хороший.   
\- Билл, – говорю я. - Я бы хотел... я не знаю - последняя надежда.  
\- Просто ты скучный, – он улыбается той самой улыбкой – волшебной улыбкой. - Мне с тобой скучно. Пока!   
Я так и думал, что он это скажет.

\- Георг сказал мне, что я ему нравлюсь, – Билл изображает несуществующий веер и то, как он за ним прячется, манерничает и смеется.  
Я тоже возвращаюсь в общую комнату.  
Все хохочут. Мне хочется удавиться.  
\- Это очень мило, правда? Эй! - Билл машет рукой. – Перестаньте хохотать, а то вдруг Георг смутится?   
\- Но у Джорджи нет шансов, вот в чем беда, – говорит он тут же. Он говорит это равнодушно, абсолютно равнодушно. - Понимаешь, ты должен быть круче меня, – теперь он обращается ко мне. - А ты – нет. Не круче. Может, переключишься на Тома? – Том толкает его, и Билл снова хохочет.  
И отворачивается.  
И забывает обо мне.

***

\- Знаешь, дорогой мой, - Йост показывает мне на кресло – я сажусь. Он вызвал меня одного, даже не вызвал, просто задел за плечо и сказал "пойдем" - как-то непривычно дружелюбно. - Билл тебе не по зубам. Тебе это не нужно, самому же тебе и не нужно, – он сидит напротив и смотрит мне в глаза. - С тобой он не будет серьезным. Ты уже большой мальчик, – он курит. – Хочешь? – протягивает мне пачку. - Бери-бери, – я беру сигарету, но курить в присутствии Йоста все-таки не могу. – Вот зажигалка, – подталкивает зажигалку по столу. - Ты все равно не поймешь – хотя, может, потом поймешь - но я тебе скажу. Таких как Билл нужно давить. Подавлять, да. Кидать об стену, если хочешь. А ты не хочешь. Игнорировать. Насмехаться над ними. И он будет таскаться за тобой, как собачка. А ты так не сможешь. Ну, мне так кажется.  
\- Билл не такой, – говорю я. - Нет. Нет.

\- Ну конечно, конечно, – Йост кивает. – Ну, конечно. Я понимаю. Первая любовь. Не слушай, что я говорю. Я циник, – он усмехается. – А ты идиот, – встает, взъерошивает волосы у меня на голове, снова садится – Но это даже мило. Ладно, иди.

Я подхожу к дверям, оборачиваюсь – он сидит в кресле, вполоборота – лицо задумчивое. Задумавшееся. Я открываю рот, но не успеваю сказать свое "до свидания".  
\- Я вижу, как ты пялишься, – говорит он, не поворачивая головы, – давай уматывай. Переспишь с Биллом – не поленись – приди, расскажи как это было. Ха-ха-ха.

Я плотно закрываю за собой дверь.


End file.
